


Cleaning is Futile

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Castiel, Awkwardness, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Cleaning the Bunker, Embarrassed Dean, Fluff, Flustered Dean, Happy Sam, Humor, M/M, Sam misunderstands, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while Dean gets the urge to clean the bunker. Whether it's a nesting trait or something else, Dean doesn't care. But it's been a long time since it was last cleaned, and Sam's out getting groceries. When would be a better time?</p><p>With Cas's help, they manage to clean up the entire bunker till it smells of disinfectant and bleach. </p><p>Sam comes home. He gets the wrong idea. </p><p>Cue congratulations and lethal levels of awkwardness and amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning is Futile

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt from my darling friend cockleddean.tumblr.com (Mo)
> 
> i hope you like it~!

Sam was out for a grocery run. It wasn’t uncommon, a chore they switched between the three of them by week. But it was a two hour drive, and Dean was bored out of his skull.

He looked around the bunker, eyes lazily drifting over the stacks of books and dusty corners, gaze lingering maybe a little too long on Cas, who was hunched over a book reading.

“We should clean up this place,” Dean announced, standing up and wiping off his jeans. “It’s time.”

Castiel closed his book and glanced around, face twisting in distaste. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Hasn’t it always looked this way?”

Dean rolled his eyes and extended a hand to his friend, grinning when Cas took it grudgingly.

“That’s the problem Cas,” he replied. “It’s time for a clean up job.”

Cas didn’t groan in protest, but he didn’t look pleased with Dean’s statement either.

Dean showed Cas to the cleaning closet and pulled out everything they’d need. Out of the bunch was bleach, and Dean frowned at it as Cas poked at the mop.

“Uhh… maybe I should handle the mopping job.”

“Whatever you need, Dean.”

Dean blushed and passed the angel the dust spray and rags. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the look on Cas’s face. It was too honest and sincere. It was like Cas was totally invested in this project, even though five minutes ago he’d been acting like Dean condemned him to hell.

Dean grinned nervously and pointed to the library. “You can get started on dusting. I’ll take out the floors and then we can round up and clean off all the counters in the kitchen and war room.”

“Alright.”

It was a faster job with two, Dean realized when Cas came into the kitchen early, watching the way the suds moved across the floor with Dean’s mop. Dean could only smile at the angel and point to the fridge and cupboards.

“Can you throw away anything that’s expired or growing mold? Sam’s coming back with groceries anyway.”

“Of course,” was his only reply, but Dean was sure Castiel purposefully brushed past his shoulder, even though there was more than enough room to get to the cupboards.

Dean grinned for the rest of his job.

They carried out three garbage bags together, even though Castiel could have carried all three with his strength. Dean liked being next to Cas. He also liked the way their arms swayed and knocked together on their way back inside.

Cas was the one to bust out the rags and cleaner when it was time to work on the counters.

“God Cas,” Dean winced when Cas took off the lid of the box. “Couldn’t you find anything that doesn’t smell so…”

“It’s cleaner Dean,” Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled. “All of it smells.”

“But it’s so _much_.”

Cas chuckled, and that was the end of it.

By the time they were done, the entire bunker was polluted with the smell of cleaning products. Sam was going to throw a fit, but Dean didn’t care.

“Want to help me with the laundry?”

At Cas’s look, he laughed and finished, “Don’t worry, it’ll be the last job.”

It turned out to be a more difficult job than they were expecting.

The Men of Letters seemed to be very particular about how they made their beds, and it took both Dean and Cas’s combined efforts to finally rip off the sheets and stop them from tearing on the pins keeping them in place. Dean laughed at Cas’s disheveled state. Cas simply held up a mirror and grinned when Dean fell over in shock.

They were pulling out the last load of laundry when they heard the sound of the bunker door slamming closed.

“That’ll be dinner,” Dean grinned, slapping Cas on the back as they made their way out to the halls. “Hope you’re hungry.”

Cas smiled softly and nudged Dean’s shoulder. Dean chuckled and leaned into it, soon finding himself in a nudge war as they rushed through the halls to find Sam and the food.

“Hey Sam!” Dean called when they barreled into the war room, “What’d ya’ get–”

“What the hell Dean?” Sam exclaimed, eyes wide as he obviously sniffed the air. “What _didn’t_ you clean in here?”

“Uh,” Dean looked around, shrugged. “I don’t know. Everything?”

Sam’s eyes bulged.

“Oh my god,” he breathed. Dean’s eyes narrowed in concern.

“What?” He snapped, not failing to notice how Cas was leaning against his shoulder, also confused.

“You guys got together!” Sam exclaimed. A massive grin split across his face, and Dean felt the blood rush out of his.

“Oh my god, it’s about _time_. Seriously, I never thought you’d do it, Dean. Congratulations!”

In less than a second, Dean found himself with arms full of his little brother, hugged within an inch of his life as he looked at Cas for help. But Cas was watching curiously, a small grin playing at his lips like Sam was being amusing and not within an inch of getting murdered by Dean himself.

“Sam–”

“Seriously, you have no idea how happy I am,” Sam gushed, now going to hug Cas. “Do you have any idea how many _years_ I’ve had to deal with the freaking sexual tension between you two? Charlie and I were betting how long it’d actually take you to hook up. Damn, I owe her fifty bucks.”

Dean’s face flamed in embarrassment. Castiel only grinned and patted Sam on the back as the younger Winchester pulled away.

“Crap, I gotta’ call her,” Sam continued, not giving them a second to explain. “Look, just, congratulations. Seriously. But don’t do anything where I can hear it, okay?”

He didn’t give them a chance to respond. Soon enough, he was gone, leaving Dean and Cas alone in the war room.

Dean was half convinced he was back in hell. He dared a glance at Cas, horrified to see Cas’s lips twitching in amusement.

“U-Uh, so yeah, t-that was weird,” Dean tried, going for nonchalance. “W-Wonder how he got… that idea… Um…”

“Well, he was only half right,” Castiel shrugged.

Dean’s eyes widened. “Wait, _what_?”

“We do have a more profound bond, Dean.”

“Don’t give me the ‘profound bond’ speech! My little brother thinks we’re having sex!”

“Would you like to?” Castiel asked, so suddenly Dean nearly fell over.

“W-What? What the hell man?”

“Do you not want to?” Castiel continued, grin widening, eyes knowing. _Damn_.

“I-I never said that…”

“What are you saying Dean?” Castiel continued, taking a step closer. Dean froze as the angel stepped into his personal space, barely an inch shorter than him but holding more power than Dean had ever known.

Dean bit his lip and stared at Cas, tried not to glance down at his lips but failed. Castiel smirked and leaned forward. Their lips touched, and Dean swore he saw white.

It was electric and warm, firm and chapped and everything Dean had ever dreamed about and more.

He lunged forward into the kiss, but Cas’s arms pushed him back, stilling him.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cas continued, eyebrows rising.

“Shut up,” Dean growled. He surged forward for another kiss.

Neither of them heard Sam walk in twenty minutes later. But they heard him scream, “ _Charlie! They didn’t even_ wait!”

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> original post: http://lovefromdean.tumblr.com/post/126622223867/you-should-write-about-dean-getting-the-urge-to


End file.
